My Ghost
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Sango and her friends are selected to stay in a mansion for a few weeks.Little did they know the mansion was haunted by a ghost. A ghost Sango would be saving. BanSan
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! Yeah I thought I would throw this one at you.**

Sango smiled as she looked up at the mansion. She never lived in a house so big and she was going to make every moment of it count. Her and her friends from college were selected to live here for awhile. The reason was still unknown to her but she didn't care she was getting a free mini vacation and that was all that mattered.

She turned to her left and saw Inuyasha getting out of his car. Her smile slowly faded when she saw who got out after him. It was his girlfriend Kagome. They had been dating for sometime now. She didn't understand how Inuyasha could put up with her nagging.

At one point Sango was best friends with Kagome but day by day Kagome became more annoying and every 5 seconds she was like 'Inuyasha' it got tiring. So Sango began to hang out with Kagome's older sister Kikyo. She proved to be less annoying and more mature. Kikyo was best friends with Ayame so Ayame and Sango quickly became friends. Then Kagome made Sango choose between her or her older sister. Sango choose Kikyo and they fought ever since. Kagome would always call her a traitor and things like that but Sango didn't let that bother her, but what did bother her was the fact that her other best friend was dating her. She couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha and Kagome together it made her feel upset that he didn't care how his girlfriend was treating her, Kikyo, and Ayame.

She sighed and turned to her right. A bright smile came a crossed her face as she saw her boyfriend, Miroku, get out of his car. She dropped her bags and ran over to him. He smiled as he opened his arms for her. She jumped in them with joy Miroku always had a way of making her feel better.

"Hey Sango" He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. They had begun dating about 5 months ago. He was a flirt but he no longer went around touching other women's butts except hers and she was content with that although she did get jealous when she saw him flirting with another girl. She gave him back a kiss on the lips.

"This is going to be great! Its going to be just us having fun." said Sango. He smirked down at her.

"Do you think we get to share a room?" he asked his eyebrows going up in question. She gently pushed him a light blush coming onto her face. She was so shy when it came to sexual things and he always brought it up like sex was the easiest thing to talk about.

"You're so shy" he said lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her back to her own car to pick up her bags. After they grabbed her bags they headed towards the mansion gates where Kikyo was. She was facing the huge house a cigarette resting on her lips but it wasn't lit…yet.

"Hey Kikyo" said Sango as they came closer. Kikyo turned around and gave a small smile to her friend.

"Hey" she said. She eyed Miroku for a moment before turning back towards the house. Sango stood next to her while Miroku stared at Kikyo's back. She always eyed him like that after awhile he had gotten used to it but he never stopped wondering why she did it.

"I sense something coming from this house." She said her eyes never leaving the mansion. Sango looked at her then back at the house.

"Like what?" she asked. Kikyo shrugged.

"I don't know but it doesn't want us to go in" she said. Sango sighed. Every since Kikyo was young she said that she could since supernatural things. Kagome also gained this ability but it wasn't as strong as Kikyo's. Kikyo would wake up in cold sweat and in the summer she would even get chills from ghost and demons trying to get in touch with her. She said that ghost that didn't have enough spiritual power to be seen would try to get in touch with her some other way like contacting her in her dreams.

Kagome on the other hand could only sense when a ghost was near. Sango never did believe in ghost until she meant Kikyo.

"Hey guys!" said a female voice from behind them. They turned around and saw there red headed friend. She had a huge grin on her face. In her hands she held her bags. Not too far behind her was Koga getting his bags out of his trunk.

"Did you ride here with Koga?" asked Sango. A light blush came to Ayame's face but her grin just got wider. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I didn't have a ride. I was going to ask Kikyo but he said he would bring me." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

Ayame and Koga were childhood friends and of course as they got older Ayame's feeling grew for him til the point were she wanted to be more than friends. Sango and Kikyo encouraged her to tell him how she felt but he had fallen in love with some one else. He told them that he was in love with Kagome. Ayame tried to be happy for him but she couldn't Kagome didn't even like him and yet he was obsessed with her. So Ayame stopped talking to him for awhile to try and heel her broken heart. He noticed this he could tell something was wrong with her but he didn't bring it up. He knew she needed her space for some reason and she was grateful that he had given it to her. Soon they began talking again.

Ayame still loves him but it's hard to love someone when they love some one else. Kikyo and Sango both tried to get him to forget Kagome because she was with Inuyasha but he just won't let her go.

After a while every one was at the gates waiting for there professor to come and open the gates so that they could enter. Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame where leaning against the gate. Miroku went off and waited in his car. Naraku was talking to his younger sister Kagura. Kagome was slightly smiling as she watched Inuyasha and Koga fight over her. And Sesshomaru was on the side lines watching his brother fight over a stupid woman. What seemed like hours there professor finally came.

"Good evening kids. I hope you weren't waiting out here too long." Said the old woman as she walked towards the gates.

"It took you long enough ya old woman" yelled Inuyasha. She glared at him but it didn't seem to faze him. Miroku came then.

"Hi Professor Kaede" He said a huge grin on his face. He just couldn't wait to see the house but more importantly he couldn't wait to see the hot maids. His smile went down. There was maids right? While he was lost in his thoughts Kaede had already opened the gates and everyone was heading in side. Sango looped her arm with his and dragged him along.

The mansion looked bigger on the in side than on the out. The landing was the first room they walked into. The walls were white with swirls of some other color. The stairs were parallel from the front doors. The floors were a white marble. There was a huge chandelier hanging above them.

"Wow" said Ayame.

"You all will be staying in the house for about 2 weeks. You will have separate rooms. There are a few maids here that will be taking care of you and the house" explained Kaede. Miroku's smile returned when the maids were mentioned now he only hoped that they were hot.

Kaede gave them a tour of the house. Last she showed them there rooms. They went back down to the landing and got there things before they headed up.

Naraku's room was first on the left side of the hall a crossed from him was Kagome. No one could really stop laughing at him for that. Next to him was Sesshomaru a crossed from him was Kagura. Next to Kagura was Inuyasha a crossed from Inuyasha was Miroku next to Miroku was Ayame. A crossed from Ayame was Koga next to him was Kikyo and in the last room on the left hand side was Sango.

"This was Bankotsu Shichinintai's room the youngest heir to the Shichinintai family." Said Kaede as they entered the room. Sango looked around. The room was huge and it was beautiful. Unlike the floors down stairs this floor was wooden and polished it was a light brown. Under the bed was a red carpet Sango was guessing it was there so that the legs to the bed didn't scratch the floor. The walls were white like down stairs but not mixed with any other color. The dresser matched the floor. On each side of the beds where smaller dressers. There was a lamp on each of the smaller dressers. The windows were wide and on the opposite side of the room. The room looked like a very very expense hotel room.

"Where is Bankotsu now?" asked Sango. Kaede looked at her then turned towards the door.

"The young boy died about 5 years ago" said Kaede as she headed for the door. She heard Sango gasp behind her. "Dinner is at 6" said Kaede before leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Sango stood there thinking of what Kaede just said. Why were they staying in the house of a dead boy? For some reason she felt uncomfortable staying in the young boy's room. She looked at the bed. It was huge. It had several pillows on it to decorate it underneath she was guessing there was two pillows she could sleep on. The comforter was just a navy blue it had no designs and Sango was also guessing because this use to be a boy's room.

She began to unpack her things. When she was finished it was close to dinner time so she went to the bath room to get cleaned up. She knocked on the door first when she got no reply she entered. She was slightly surprised she didn't have a bathroom in her room that's how huge the place was.

She leaned over the sink and began to wash her hands. She looked up at her reflection and almost screamed at what she saw. Behind her was a boy. His intense glare going right through her. His blue eyes were filled with rage. Sango quickly spun around.

But no one was there.

Her heart was racing at the speed of light. She rushed out of the bathroom forgetting to turn off the water. She ran down the hall before her face crashed into something hard. She clenched on to it so she wouldn't fall back. She looked up to meet the cold stare of Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru there w-was a boy in the bathroom. H-he was staring right at me through the m-mirror but when I turned around he wasn't there." She said not even realizing that she was still clenched on to Sesshomaru. He grabbed her by her wrist and took her hands from his shirt. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He looked around before turning off the water. He turned around to face Sango. She was standing at the door her hand on the door frame.

"I don't see anyone" he said coolly walking by her. She turned around to face him.

"Dinners ready" he said beginning to walk back down the hall. Not wanting to be left alone at the moment Sango quickly caught up with him. When they got down stairs Sango sat down next to Kikyo.

"Kikyo I think your right I think I saw a ghost in the bathroom." whispered Sango. Kikyo looked at her.

"What did he look like?" asked Kikyo. Sango leaned back in her chair as she thought of what the young boy looked like.

"Well he--" she stopped herself. "How did you know it was a boy" she asked turning back to Kikyo.

"Well I think we might have seen the same ghost" said Kikyo

"Oh. Well he had jet black hair and from where I was standing it looked pretty long. His skin was tan. He had some kind of symbol on his forehead it looked like a 4 pointed star. He had ice blue eyes. Kikyo… they were so filled with rage and hatred." Said Sango as she looked up at her friend to see her reaction.

"Yeah I saw him. When I was heading towards the dinning room he was sitting on the railing at the top of the stairs. He was glaring down at me before he disappeared into thin air." Said Kikyo. The maids began to enter the room with trays of food.

"You weren't scared?" asked Sango. Kikyo shook her head.

"I've meant many ghosts as angry as him. He's just over protective of his home. We wouldn't be here long and if we leave the house the same way as the way it was when we came then everything should be fine." Said Kikyo. Sango nodded and looked down at the food set down in front of her.

After everyone ate they headed for the pool in the back yard. After a few hours of playing around in the pool it was time to get cleaned up and go to bed. Sango was a little hesitant about going in to the bathroom but she went in and took a quick shower. She put on her pajamas and got in bed. She looked around the dark room before she turned on her side and faced the windows.

She was scared out of her mind. She was to busy thinking of the ghost she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. She was haft tempted to sleep in Kikyo's room.

"Get out" said a voice from a crossed the room. Sango shot up clenching onto the blanket as she brought it to her chin. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a dark figure standing in front of the dresser. Sango moved back on the bed trying to create as much space between them as possible. She felt her back hit the wooden back board to the bed.

"W-Who are you?" asked Sango. The figure stepped into the moon light exposing himself. Sango gasped as she immediately realized he was the boy in the bathroom.

"My name is Bankotsu Shichinintai and I want you out of my bed, out of my room, and out of my house" He said walking towards her.

"Stay back or I'll scream" said Sango. He stopped for a moment before he kept walking and before long he was hovering over her. She brought the blanket over her head. She heard him sigh.

"Why are you here?" she asked. He ripped the blanket from her and glared down at her.

"No, why are you here?" he asked. She ripped the blanket back away from his hand. And covered herself again she obviously didn't want him to see her pajamas. She was glaring at him now for some reason she wasn't as scared as she was before. He glared right back down at her. She got up on her knees so she was almost eye level with him. But he was still a few inches taller.

"Your suppose to be dead" she said. When she saw the rage flash in his eyes she was scared again she was even more scared when he grabbed her by her throat.

Her hands went to his wrist trying to get him to let go of her. His grip only tightened on her small throat. His face was inches from hers as he glared at her.

"You don't think I know that?! I'm reminded of it everyday." He said through clenched teeth. Sango looked into his eyes not only were they filled with rage but they were also filled with pain and sorrow. His grip loosened but he didn't remove his hand from her throat. They stared at each other for awhile.

"Why haven't you moved on?" she whispered. His hand fell from her throat. He looked away.

"I don't know" he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bankotsu sighed and took a seat next to Sango who sat down too. She stared at him and watched as he buried his head in his hands. He looked hurt like he needed comfort. She hesitantly placed her hand on his back. He stiffed then all of a sudden her hand went right throw him. She gasped her eyes going wide.

"Don't touch me," he growled through his hands. She glared at him.

"Fine," she growled back turning away from him. She heard him growl then sigh.

"I'm sorry I just haven't been touched in a while and your hand kind of irked me," he said. She turned back towards him but didn't make any eye contact with him. It was silent. Sango opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked he didn't sound as mean as before but she could still hear the bite in his tone. She crossed her arms over her chest. She put her nose in the air with such arrogance it would have make Inuyasha proud.

"I don't need to answer to a zombie," she said. He shot up his hand balled up into a tight fist and came down to hit her face. She gasped and covered her head. She felt a tingle run through body but no crash of his fist and no pain. She moved her hands. He was hovering over her. He grabbed her by her night gown and pulled her up so that she was nose to nose with him.

"I am not a ZOMBIE!" he hissed through clenched teeth. She swallowed as she grabbed his wrist. They were firm and warm just like anyone else's wrist. He didn't feel dead now that she noticed it.

"Um… did you hit me?" she asked as she rubbed his wrist. He watched her as she continued to rub his wrist for no reason. His eyebrow was arched in confusion.

"No if I had hit you, you would probably be unconscious right now," he said as he lowered her back onto the bed. She nodded.

"Then what just happened?" she asked. He sighed and released her completely. His hand went transparent. He placed it in front of her face before he pushed it through her cheek and to the other side. She gasped feeling the same tingle go through her body. He sat back on the bed.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly. She was caught in a daze and really hadn't heard his question. She looked at him. He wasn't glaring at her but he didn't look like he was about to start smiling anytime soon.

"Huh?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you a little slow?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her. She glared at him.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. Then he did the closest thing to a smile that she was sure she was going to get. His lips tugged up slightly to the left.

He smirked.

"It wasn't a joke," he said. She couldn't help but smile. She would let him off the hook for that one but not the next time. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So what's your name?" he asked again.

"Oh Sango, Sango Taijiya," she said holding out her hand to him. He looked at it before he took it in a firm hand shake. She didn't complain though. He let go of her hand and stood up. He went to the window and stared out of it. They sat in silence again before he turned towards her.

"Do you want to tell me why your here now?" he asked. She sighed.

"It's this little college vacation thing," she said. He nodded in understanding.

"You're having a vacation in my house," he said. It was of course a statement more than a question. He had his hands on his hips in an attitude type way and she didn't like it. Boy, he was grumpy.

"Well no one is really living here. It is kind of just an old, empty…" she eyed him "haunted mansion," she finished. He rolled his eyes. He didn't like people in his house and he wanted them gone so if he had to "haunt" his house to keep people away that was what he was going to do.

"When are you leaving?" he asked. He heard her suck her teeth.

"In a few weeks do you think you can play nice for that long? We won't mess anything up in your nice house and we'll leave everything the way it was when we first came," she said her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face that said she could care less weather or not he said yes or no. He glared at her.

"Girls now days really have attitudes don't they? Or is that just you?" he asked. She glared back at him.

"I only give attitude when I get attitude," she snapped back. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours. He smirked as he eyed her.

"I like your pajamas," he said. She gasped as she quickly grabbed the blankets and covered herself. She was wearing a nice short night gown that Miroku had bought her for her birthday. It was dark red and stopped just below her groin. It was V cut showing plenty of cleavage and spaghetti strapped. She was only supposed to wear it for Miroku but she could never wear such a thing in front of him. She only wore it because it was hot it had to be 90 degrees outside and the heat was on. It also came with a nice robe to match.

"Who you trying to seduce with that?" he asked still smirking at her. She glared at him but couldn't help to blush.

"My boyfriend," she said. Bankotsu looked around the room.

"Well? Where's the lucky guy at?" he asked.

"H-He's not coming. I don't want to seduce him yet,"

"Then why you wearing that?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Can I ask you some questions?" she asked. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He flinched when his hand brushed up against what he was guessing was her knee. She smiled at him for some unknown reason and turned a little bit more towards him.

"So as a ghost do you get hungry?"

"No,"

"Thirsty?"

"No,"

"Sleepy?"

"No,"

"Stinky?"

"No,"

"Horny?" He gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?'

"What do you think?" he asked.

"No," she said. It was silent.

"Well I better get to bed," said Sango. Bankotsu stood up.

"Right you do that and I'm going to go do what I've been doing for the past 5 years," he said walking towards the door. Sango stood up.

"Well maybe you can stay with me this bed is big enough for the two of us, and I would feel better if you weren't by yourself since you know you have been alone for the past 5 years you know if you want to. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to and even though you can't sleep you can still lie with me," she rambled on and on. Bankotsu smiled for the first time in 5 years as he watched her talk and blush and mess with her very sexy night gown. She stopped talking when she noticed him smiling at her. She smiled back her blush darkening.

"Sure Sango I'll stay with you," he said as he walked to the other side of the bed. Sango got in the bed first then Bankotsu followed suit they laid there for a minute in silences.

"This is my first time being in a bed with a guy," said Sango

"So your a virgin," he stated looking at her a smirk gracing his lips. She blushed as she mentally kicked herself she walked right into that one. She looked at him.

"And your not?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not. I got some when I was alive," he said smirking at her still.

"How old were you when you died?" she asked. He looked away and it was silent for a minute.

"17 but my 18th birthday was coming up in September," said Bankotsu.

"So you would be like 22 right now?" she asked turning on her side to fully face him. He nodded.

"Yeah something like that," he sighed. He smirked. "That isn't too big of an age gap is it?" he asked. Sango blushed and turned back onto her back.

"Um what are you trying to say?" she asked

"I'm trying to say that if we meant before I died would you get at me?" he asked all the while giving her a very sexy and flirtatious smirk.

"Get at you?" she asked arching a questioning eye brow at him. He smiled and pushed his self up on an elbow facing her.

"Would you go out with me even though were a few years apart?" he asked. She blushed again.

"We just meant," she said turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I'm not asking you to be my girl now I was just wondering if we had meant 5 years ago before I was killed," he said lying back down. She would have only been like 13 five years old anyway she was just about to say that when something hit her. Now Sango popped up on an elbow a shocked look on her face.

"What?" he asked

"You were killed?" she asked

"Yeah that old woman didn't tell you that?" he asked

"Professor Kaede?" she asked

"Yeah she's been doing all kinds of investigative work on me and the house and all that but its whatever," he said.

"Who killed you?" asked Sango now way to interested. Bankotsu got a hurt look on his face.

"Can we talk about something else?" he almost whispered

"Sure," she said softly

The Next Morning…

Sango rolled over and froze feeling her hand land on something firm. She opened one eye and shot up seeing Bankotsu lying next to her. He smiled and she smiled back. Here she thought that she would never see him smile and now he's smiling all the time.

"The maid knocked on the door and said that breakfast was ready," he said sitting up. She sat up too.

"How long ago was that?" she asked standing up and stretching.

"'Bout 5 minutes ago," he said. She nodded as she grabbed her robe. She walked towards the door as she put it on.

"Hey," he said stopping her right before she left. She stopped and turned around to look at him. He smirked.

"Why didn't you blush?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It's not like you can get a boner or anything," she said with another shrug. He pouted. Even though he didn't know her very well he was feeling to get a little close with her. He missed it the touch of a woman. He missed every thing about a woman even a woman's nagging. He missed every thing about life and he so badly wished he was living again.

He sighed and rolled over. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he just move on like any normal dead person? What was keeping him here to suffer? He couldn't feel or taste and even though those are only two out of five senses it was driving him crazy. Last night when Sango was sleep he couldn't feel the softness of her arm or cheek lucky she didn't wake up. He had to endure it for only 5 years image what those ghosts that live for 1000s of years have to go through. He was guessing he was going to have to get use to it.

Sango yawned as she entered the dinning room. She wasn't surprised to see everyone already there eating. Kikyo and Ayame looked up at her and smiled she smiled back at her two best friends. Ayame patted the seat next to her.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty where have you been?" asked Ayame

"Sorry guys I was up all night talking to Bankotsu," said Sango. The table went silent.

"Bankotsu?" asked Ayame

"We have a kid that goes to our school named Bankotsu?" asked Inuyasha

"You were up all night with him?" asked Miroku who shot up from his seat. Sango ignored everyone but Ayame.

"Bankotsu Shichinintai the boy that is haunting this mansion," she explained as if she was talking about how to make tea. Inuyasha began laughing.

"You want us to believe you were up all night talking to a ghost who is haunting this mansion?" he asked all the while laughing. Sango glared at him. Ayame looked at Kikyo who just nodded.

"Why not believe her it's true," said a deep voice near the entrance of the dinning room. Everyone looked up. Sango smiled. There he stood the man she talked to all night long. He was leaning against the frame his arms crossed over his chest. He had that look on his face that said he really didn't want to be bothered, but he wasn't glaring. He eyed everyone sitting at his table. His eyes landed on Sango and he smirked at her. She blushed slightly at the flirtatious smirk he was sending her.

"Bankotsu Shichinintai," whispered Kaede Bankotsu's head snapped to her. The old woman stood up.

"I heard that you were still here in this mansion but I didn't believe it. That's why I placed Sango in your room," she said as she walked towards him. Her hands laced behind her back. Bankotsu stood up straight and tiled his head at her.

"Me? Why me? Kikyo's the ghost person here," said Sango.

"I knew that you two would get along just fine if he found you in his room," she said.

"He probably would have gotten along with Kikyo just fine too," said Sango

"Kikyo would have sent him to the after life," said Kaede as she stopped right in front of Bankotsu. Bankotsu arched an eyebrow.

"She can do that?" asked Bankotsu

"I can do a lot of things," said Kikyo. Bankotsu smirked.

"I like the way that sounds," he said. Inuyasha glared at him and was about to open his mouth when Kaede cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you remember everything from your life?" she asked. Bankotsu's face suddenly became serious and he glared down at her.

"Yeah I do," he said.

Kaede smirked.

**Kinda makes you wonder what she's up to…**


End file.
